


四人份（二）

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Kudos: 25





	四人份（二）

那个夏天贺天一直在帮莫关山补习，几乎成天腻在莫关山家，莫妈妈看贺天是个beta，便放心儿子和他交朋友，贺天的礼貌大方很得莫妈妈喜欢，最重要的是，她在儿子一贯冷淡的脸上，看到了笑容，发自心底的快乐，连偶尔跑露出的信息素都带着幸福的味道

「吃西瓜咯！」

莫关山从同学会一开始就在走神，宣委郝陈喊了一嗓子把莫关山从回忆里拽出来，聚餐已经进行到后半程，果盘开始登场，莫关山望着坐在另一桌的贺天，看他和同学勾肩搭背，笑容还是那么阳光明朗，心里五味杂陈，像是有一只大手狠狠在心脏揪了一把。  
听郝陈说贺天现在是国内一家快消上市公司的总裁，总部在美国，最近两年才把业务迁回国内，郝陈举着酒杯对贺天大放彩虹屁，什么年轻有为，精英干练，大权在握……贺天明显被恭维的飘飘然，一杯杯的回敬着。

从一进门贺天就没怎么和自己说话，分桌时还有意避开自己，相别数年，当年贺天留下一条短信「莫莫，我生病了，去美国治疗。」就人间蒸发，莫关山有太多话想要说，可是重逢之时这个人根本不给自己机会，生怕自己缠上他，躲得远远的，像是躲避虫蛇鼠蚁，莫关山闷下一杯酒，眼眶酸涩难耐，没注意到贺天何时离开了坐席。没有贺天的莫关山，又是那副冷清孤傲，难以接近的模样，一个人缩在角落里喝了半瓶酒，觉得下腹一涨，想去洗手间方便。

莫关山深一脚浅一脚的扶着墙慢慢走，这是一家有些年头的自助餐馆，洗手间需得绕过后厨，七拐八拐的在楼道里转一圈才行，楼道幽深狭窄，前面有一个闪着红光的小人儿，应该是洗手间了……莫关山站在洗手间门口，借着楼道昏暗的灯光，看看自己手上的墙灰，叹了口气，推门而入，眼前的景象却让他酒醒了大半。

贺天站在小便池前，快速的撸动着青筋虬结的紫红色性器，仰起头发出低沉的呻吟，另一只手抓紧挡板，指节用力到泛白，莫关山从他的呻吟声中听到了一股莫名的焦躁和不安，注意到莫关山后，贺天停下了手里的动作，二人皆是呆愣楞的不说话，任由寂静回荡在老旧的洗手间，贺天率先反应过来，快步上前用身子抵住门板，大掌在莫关山肩头一按，同时释放出压迫性的信息素，莫关山在双重胁迫下，跪倒在地，下巴被贺天抓起，掐住下颌，下一秒，那根紫黑色的肉刃就捅进口腔，咸腥的前列腺液沾在喉头，黏糊糊的无法下咽，惹得莫关山一阵干呕，而贺天却是很享受似的，喟叹一声，扶住莫关山的头开始抽插  
「吸……对，卧槽……你他妈的可以啊」贺天很满意莫关山的无师自通，欲望得以疏解，贺天布满血丝的眼睛渐渐清明，他低头望着自己的性器被莫关山吸吮舔舐，摸上了他染红的耳尖，还是和当年一样，他的耳朵想有开关一样，自己一碰他就红的烧起来，发觉贺天在笑，莫关山抬起头，一脸单纯的模样，做最淫荡的事，他却不觉丢脸，讨好似的用舌尖在贺天的马眼上打转，弯起眉眼笑了下，贺天不再看他，手指抓住莫关山的短发，几记深顶后，释放了出来。

贺天整理好衣服，从一旁的洗手台抽出几张纸扔在莫关山怀里，自己则倚靠着门，顺势颓坐，从西服口袋里掏出一盒烟，只剩下最后一根，点燃

「好久不见」  
「咳咳……嗯」  
莫关山走到洗手池，捧几捧水漱漱口，「橙子味?」那些沾满了信息素的精液里，莫关山尝到了橙子味，像是小时候喝的芬达汽水，酸酸的还有点甜，而后又反应过来「alpha?」  
「嗯」  
「你不是beta吗？」

beta?  
贺天把烟圈吐向屋顶

「你睡觉不要瞎摸啦！」  
莫关山双臂撑在贺天胸口，与他拉开一段距离  
「我没瞎摸啊」贺天笑的坦然  
「明天还要上课，你别瞎撩拨我，把我撩起来你又解决不了……」莫关山裹紧毛巾被，只露一个头，贺天大字平躺，「我给你口的时候，你明明很舒服……」尾音带着委屈，被莫关山一手捂住「你瞎说什么！」  
「你自己说的，好舒服，比抑制剂舒服」贺天叼起莫关山的食指，含在嘴里，莫关山想抽出手，却被他的牙齿咬住  
「说舒服就放过你」贺天耍无赖  
「舒服！」莫关山这下将脸也埋在被子里，头顶传来一阵大笑。

贺天文理分班后放弃了资优班的资格，和莫关山分到一班，请求老师让他和莫关山做同桌，莫关山每天都会带饭，贺天吃的不多，中午抢几口莫关山的饭，下午再买一个小卖部的三明治，整个高二，他每周末都会以给莫关山补习的借口赖在莫关山家里，两个青春期的孩子，躲在房间里偷偷上网看成人影片，看完了贺天就要挨个实施，放出狂言「就算自己是beta也能帮助莫关山顺利度过发情期！」

高二暑假一结束，贺天就再也没来学校上课，他被父亲囚禁在一个狭小的房间里，窗户用铁杆围住，几个穿白大褂的大夫走进来，七手八脚的按住他，往他后颈上的腺体打针，注入雄性激素和性刺激液。

这是分化成alpha最后一次机会

beta的性激素浓度要低于alpha，所以贺父选择用这种拔苗助长的方式来刺激贺天即将成熟的腺体，促使他成为alpha

贺天听说能成为alpha，心思松动了，他想知道莫关山的味道，他想真正的满足他，用信息素抚慰他，让他成为自己的人，贺天乖顺的配合治疗，过量的性刺激使他的性器大多数时间处于勃起状态，就算手淫再多次，也只能暂时缓解，腺体肿胀发紫，他的身体在一次次的自渎中被掏干挖净，虚脱的匍匐在地上，眼窝深陷，面色苍白，如鬼一般，无论怎样撸动，勃起的性器依旧膨胀的像要炸裂，释放多次，精液已成粉色，带着血丝……

那扇紧闭数月的门敞开的那一刻，甜橙味混杂着腥臭扑面而来，贺天用尽最后一丝力气，爬到哥哥贺呈脚下，枯瘦的手抓紧贺呈的裤腿，贺呈蹲下身抱起他，贺天握着他的手「哥…我是……alpha……了……么?」  
贺呈强忍着泪水「哥哥来晚了…对不起…」

贺天不负众望的再度分化成alpha，也不幸罹患性瘾症，不接受任何刺激的情况下也会突然勃起，如果不立刻做爱，就会焦躁不安，产生幻觉，有一定暴力倾向，长期得不到满足则会导致终身不育，性技能彻底丧失。  
贺天一直在美国接受治疗，同时也在贺呈的公司学习经营管理，病情稍有起色后，便回了中国

「你病好些了吗?」莫关山蹲坐在贺天身边  
「……」贺天苦笑「嗯」转而侧过头「你呢?现在……好吗?」  
「嗯，在一家餐饮公司做业务员……」莫关山抱紧双膝，当年贺天突然退学使得莫关山备受打击，最后在高考考场上突然发情，大学也没上成  
「哦……」贺天站起身，「挺好的」拉开洗手间的门，迈步而出。  
莫关山赶紧追上去「贺天！」  
贺天已经走出去十几米「嗯?」把烟扔在地上用尖头皮鞋捻了捻  
「我……」我们还能再见吗？莫关山想问「你能给我张你的名片吗?听……听郝陈说……你…很成功」红晕再次漫上耳廓和脸颊  
贺天站在晦暗的灯影里，莫关山看不清他的表情，「盛联集团」公事公办的语气，头也不回的走了。

莫关山不甘放弃这个再次接近贺天的机会，炒了几个拿手菜，用布袋子装好，做了一小时的公交车到了盛联集团所在的大厦

「不好意思，会见总裁需要预约才可以」大厦一共40层，贺天的总裁办公室在顶层，而一般公用电梯只能到39层，小秘书拦住了莫关山的去路，略带无奈的解释。  
「麻烦你说一下，我是他的同学，叫莫关山」生怕小秘书通传不到位  
小秘书还是摇摇头，「总裁这会应该在休息」

正说着，一个带着眼镜的高挑男子从莫关山身边路过「小张，我找天哥」摘下墨镜打量一下莫关山，又看看他的布兜子，鼻间哼出一声轻蔑的笑  
「为什么他能去找贺天?」莫关山眼看着那个男人乘坐内部电梯上了楼，心下愤愤不平  
「他啊……」小秘书环顾四周「他身份特殊……」把手搭在嘴边「是我们老板的情人」

情人……

「我想娶你可以吗」贺天抱着半个西瓜，把中间最甜的一块㨤出来，喂给莫关山  
莫关山嘴巴小，一口兜不住多汁的西瓜，溢出的西瓜汁顺着嘴角向下流，贺天借机吻了上去「好甜啊」  
「我不要嫁给你」  
「为什么」  
「我要你当我的情人，哪天看不顺眼把你踢了」  
「你敢！」

情人……  
莫关山脑子一热，扒开小秘书朝电梯跑去，小秘书是个女beta，被推到在地，再叫保安时莫关山已经乘梯而上。

站在总裁室门前，莫关山听到了二人调情的骂语  
「我现在可不想做，小贱货」  
「我可以给你做的」（衣物窸窸窣窣的声音）  
「昨晚不是刚做过?」  
「我都脱成这样了，让我看看你硬没硬……」

莫关山推门而进，沙发上的二人震惊的朝门口看  
「我操，土包子你怎么进来的?」男人推开贺天，随便扯了几件衣服套上「天哥……」撒娇似的抱住贺天的腰  
「你先出去吧」贺天脸色阴沉的可怕，看也不看莫关山，自顾自的整理衣服  
「天哥～人家还没……」男子不明白为什么被赶走的不是这土包子，而是自己，被这个傻逼吓的都软了……  
「出去」贺天冷静的从沙发上起身，下了逐客令，这会秘书带着几个保安也赶上来，驻足于门前，进退为难。  
「你」贺天指了指莫关山「留下，其余人出去」


End file.
